


All These Little Things

by flickawhip



Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance of a sort. </p><p>AU as hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All These Little Things

Mattie had been a lodger with Doctor Blake and Jean Beazley for months now and yet, she had not changed. She was still the same, still shy, still a little too aware of how she felt about Jean. She would never tell her, not to her face, at least, she had always thought she could never tell her. These things had changed the day that Jean's son dropped them in the middle of trouble. Doctor Blake had insisted on fighting the men and had seen them off, then asked Mattie to see to Jean's wrist. 

Mattie had been careful with how she moved Jean's wrist, doing what she could to see it fixed up, taped in place so that it could heal and yet, as the sounds of the world dropped away, she was aware of Jean. Jean who had always been there, Jean who needed something more. Her son had left a day ago and Jean was alone, upset and a little fragile. She had not said a word and yet, Mattie knew. She had found reasons to stay close. Lucien had taken to running around town again, getting himself in trouble and leaving Mattie and Jean alone. 

It had been Mattie who finally made her move, finding Jean alone in her room, pushing the door closed and moving to finally, finally kiss Jean, aware of the way Jean's hand came up to tangle in her hair, the way Jean's eyes lit up. She had wanted to be the one to make Jean happy. Now she was the one.


End file.
